Mine
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: A love story about how May and Drew meet at a restaurant and fall in love with each other. Based on 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Contestshipping


**Me- I'M BACK FINALLY! Hey guys! Long time no seen!**

**Drew- Oh you didn't quit?**

**Me- No, why should I?**

**Drew- Don't know, maybe because you suck at writing stories and y-**

**May & Kiara- No she doesn't suck!**

**Drew- Yes she does!**

**May - No she doesn't!**

**Drew- Yes she does!**

**May – No!**

**Drew- Yes!**

**May- No!**

**Me- Quit fighting guys!**

**May- Fine**

**Drew- Anyway and you didn't post anything since July 12th!**

**Me- And I'm sorry for not posting anything for such a long time, my mother forced me to tidy up my room and didn't let me use my laptop to write stories, also a friend wanted to leave but came back fortunately. I just didn't feel like writing at that time.**

**May- I'm glad you are back now!**

**Me- Yes, I am back with lots of contestshipping-stories**

**Drew- So where are they? I only see a lousy one-shot**

**Me- *glares* I have lots of ideas, but I still have to write them duh!**

**Drew- You won't finish anytime soon**

**Me- How come?**

**Drew- Well as far as I know you'll go on vacation soon and I heard you won't bring along your laptop.**

**Me- Well yeah, but I always have a sheet of paper and a pen**

**Drew- I don't know you for that long, but I know you well enough to know that you'll be way to lazy to write anything while you're on vacation**

**May- OKAY! NOW STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!**

**Drew- You gotta be talking**

**May- What is that supposed to mean?! *glares***

**Drew- *smirks* oh nothing**

**May- Tell me!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- N-**

**Me- QUIT FIGHTING NOW!**

**Me- Anyway I wrote a new one-shot this time a songfic to the song...**

**Drew- Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Me- *gasp* how do you know?**

**May- *says to Kiara* This is getting creepy, how does he know everything**

**Kiara- Yeah**

**Drew- Thanks May, and Rose I know because Taylor Swift is practically your favorite singer, plus you were singing to that song the whole time**

**Me- *blushes in embarrassment* You heard that?!**

**Drew- Yeah**

**Dan- I did too**

**Me- Dan? What are you doing here?**

**Dan- Came to visit**

**Me- Alright anyway, Dan you're here now so do the disclaimer**

**Dan- Fine, Rose doesn't own Pokémon or 'Mine' by Taylor Swift**

**Me- Dan! It's AdorableSkitty, not Rose!**

**Dan- eh...sorry. AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon or 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.**

**Me- So, this one-shot is based on the music video, I watched it a few days ago and was like 'awww' and then I got the idea to make a songfic. ****WARNING: CONTAINS OOCNESS!**

**Drew- Especially on my part**

**Me- Oh please, like you would mind if that really happened**

**Drew- *blushes***

**Me- Anyway on with the story!**

_**Mine**_

_May's POV_

It was an ordinary day as I entered a restaurant to get some lunch.

I sat down at a table in a corner and watched the other guests, mainly couples.

Each of them was arguing.

I remembered my parents, they argued a lot until they divorced as I was 5.

'_Why do people even bother with love? It never lasts_,' I wondered as I saw all the couples arguing.

Then a waiter came to take my order. He had green hair and matching green eyes.

He sure looked handsome.

He looked me in the eyes and I looked at his eyes.

I felt like it was love at first sight.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"I'm Drew, and you are?" he introduced himself and asked me for my name.

"I'm May," I answered.

"May? That's a beautiful name," Drew said smiling.

"Really, uh thanks," I replied probably blushing.

"So May, wanna meet me tomorrow at the beach?" Drew asked me.

"Sure," I said smiling.

"Fine, then I see you tomorrow there, at 9am," he said and started to walk away.

"Uh Drew?" I said to catch his attention, he turned towards me and asked, "What's the matter May?"

"You forgot to take my order," I replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he apologized and blushed a bit.

I could tell he was embarrassed.

"So, may I take your order?" he asked.

"Um a bowl of ramen please," I answered politely.

"Okay, is here immediately," he replied and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with a bowl of ramen.

"Here is your ramen," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I replied and started to eat.

I finished eating fast so I decided to ask for the bill, as I saw Drew walking towards me.

"Finished eating?" he asked.

"Yeah, so can I get the bill?" I asked him.

"Nah, this one is on the house," he told me.

"Really?'' I said surprised, ''Thank you!'' I added.

''No problem,'' Drew said and smiled at me, I smiled back.

After we were there smiling at each other for what felt like an eternity I got up, waved him goodbye and said, ''See you then.''

As I headed for the door Drew called after me,"Tomorrow at 9 o' clock at the beach, don't forget it."

"I'll be there," I said smiling and went home.

~The next day~

I woke up at 8am and realized I only had an hour to get ready to meet Drew at the beach, so I ran to the bad room, took a quick shower, put on some clothes, brushed my hair, eat breakfast and ran to the beach.

I made it just in time, Drew was already there, waiting for me.

''Being on time isn't exactly your forte, now is it?'' Drew asked me teasingly.

''Hey! I am just in time, see?'' I said showing him my watch.

''Appearently your watch is fast by 5 minutes, you should repair it or buy a new one,'' he countered smirking.

''My watch is just in time, like me!'' I told him and pouted.

He looked at me and I looked back, still pouting.

After a while we both started to laugh.

''That's such a silly fight,'' I said still laughing.

''It wouldn't have happened if you would have been in time,'' Drew said with a smirk on his face.

''I was in time!'' I told him while thinking, '_Here we go again_.'

''No you weren't, but you're right that's a silly thing to fight about. How about if we go on a walk instead?'' He asked me smiling and hold out his hand.

''Sure,'' I said smiling and took his hand.

We walked along the beach, with our hands intertwined, as Drew took his hand out of mine.

I was about to look at him surprised as he put his arm around me, then I smiled.

We stayed like that for a while, but then we ran into the waves and had a water fight, it was fun and both of us were laughing.

After our water fight the both of us were pretty wet, so we sat down on the beach, next to each other.

A few minutes passed by, then Drew came closer to me and put his arm around me again.

I blushed, smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

He looked into my eyes, I looked back into his.

Then he started to stroke my hair, suddenly he rested his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips on mine.

~After a few weeks~

I sat on my couch, Drew had his head on my lap and I stroked his hair.

We were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, ever since our first date at the beach.

''Hey May,'' Drew said.

''Yeah?'' I asked him to continue.

''What would you say about moving to my place?'' Drew asked me.

''Uh...well...honestly I'd love to,'' I said smiling with a slight blush on my cheeks, he smiled back.

''Okay, I'll help you pack your things tomorrow, then we'll drive to my place and unpack your things, how about that?'' he asked.

''Sure, sounds like a plan,'' I replied and nodded.

''Okay, I'll be here tomorrow at 8am, be sure to wake up on time,'' he said with a smirk while getting up, but I pulled him back to the couch and said,

''You can just stay here, you know?'' and rested my head on his chest.

''Fine, I'll stay,'' he said and put his arm around me.

Soon the both of us fell asleep on the couch.

~The next morning~

I woke up early today, Drew still was asleep.

I smiled at him and stroked his hair.

''Drew, it's time to wake up,'' I said while brushing his cheek with my thumb.

''May?'' he asked sleepy, ''Wow you're up early,'' he stated with a smirk on his face that turned into a smile.

''It's time for breakfast,'' I said smiling.

''Don't tell me you made breakfast already?'' he asked me surprised.

''Nah, I just woke up. I want to make pancakes what do you think?'' I asked him.

''Alright, I'll help you!'' Drew said smiling.

So Drew and I got up and went to the kitchen.

I took out the recipe for pancakes and Drew took a bowl and a whisk out of the closet.

I put a cup of flour into the bowl, followed by 1 tablespoon sugar, 2 teaspoons baking powder, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 1 egg and a 3/4 cup milk.

Then I it stirred up.

Meanwhile Drew was heating up some oil in a pan. As I finished the dough I gave to bowl to him and he made the pancakes, cause I was, well rather clumsy when it comes to cooking.

As Drew finished the pancakes I took the maple syrup and we went to eat the pancakes at the table.

''Yummi, they taste awesome!'' I said as I taste my pancakes.

''I know, I made them after all,'' Drew said smirking and flipped his hair.

''Hey! I helped too!'' I said pouting.

''I know,'' Drew said and smiled at me, I smiled back and we ate our pancakes.

After we finished eating we put my things into some packing cases and put them into Drew's car.

Then we arrived at his house, it was near the beach where we had our first date.

We took the packing cases and moved them from the luggage trunk of Drew's car to his house.

Then we started unpacking again.

After some time I unpacked a photo and looked at it sadly.

On the photo was a women, a man and a little girl.

Drew noticed my sad look and asked me concerned, ''What's wrong May?''

''Uh...nothing I just, I just found this photo,'' I said looking down.

Drew looked at the photo and asked, ''Is that you and you're parents as you were little?''

''Yeah, just a few days before they divorced,'' I said sadly.

''They divorced?'' Drew asked me surprised.

''Yeah, ever since then I told myself that love wasn't real, and I swore I'll never fall in love but then I met you,'' I said smiling at him and slightly blushing.

Drew smiled back, hugged me tightly and said, ''Don't worry May, we will never make your parents mistakes.''

After our little embrace we continued unpacking my things, I was standing on a chair and was trying to attach a lamp, but I dropped it.

Luckily Drew caught the lamp and gave it to me.

After some time we finally finished.

''We finished finally,'' I said and went towards Drew, then I hugged him.

Since that day we lived happily together, day by day passed until a whole year passed.

Today was the day Drew and I first met at the restaurant.

I noticed that Drew seemed pretty nervous, what isn't like him.

''Drew are you alright? It seems to me that something is bothering you,'' I asked him concerned.

''Yeah, I'm alright May, don't worry,'' he answered.

I wasn't very convinced but decided against asking him again.

~The next day~

Today Drew took me out to the beach where we had our first date exactly a year before.

We borrowed a boat and went out on the sea.

''Hey May look there!'' Drew said and pointed behind me.

I turned around, ''What is there Drew I don't see anything.''

I turned back to Drew and gasped, he was on one knee, holding a box with a diamond ring.

''Will you marry me May?'' he asked.

''Yes!'' I said happily and hugged him.

I was so happy at that moment.

I thought we'll be now happy together forever, until a fight a few days after that.

It was 2:30am.

''What is that supposed to mean, that it's my fault?'' I asked Drew angrily.

''Just what I said, it's your fault!'' Drew replied.

''No, it isn't!'' I defended myself.

''Of course it's your fault, if it isn't yours, whose is it then?'' he yelled at me.

Then I started to cry and ran out into the street.

I knew what would come next, we'll break up.

I knew it from the very beginning, love doesn't last.

Why did I even bother to believe we could make it.

I cried even more, after all that we've been through I just couldn't imagine my life with Drew anymore.

''May!'' I heard Drew shout, and I tried to get away from him, I didn't want to hear it yet, but he gripped my wrist and didn't let me go.

I started to cry harder, apparently he knew what I was thinking cause he said, ''I'll never leave you alone.''

I looked at him surprised and relieved, then he continued,

''May, I remember how we felt sitting by the water and everytime I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's carefull daughter, she's the best thing that's ever been mine.''

I was so relieved as he said that and I kissed him and he kissed me back.

So we left our fight was completely forgotten.

A few weeks after our fight was the day of our wedding.

Now everything was just fine.

We got 2 childs and now we're all here at the beach.

We just had a water fight with our childs, now they're swimming in the sea and Drew and I are sitting on the beach.

Drew had his arm around me.

Now I knew that love is real, and even if Drew and I have our fights at times we still love each other and that is all that matters.

I can see it now, why people fall in love, and I'm glad to have Drew.

''Drew,'' I said.

''Yeah?'' he asked.

''You're the best thing, that's ever been mine,'' I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

**Me- Finally finished!**

**Drew- That was way too corny**

**Me I know, but lately I read rather depressing Contestshipping-stories and I wanted to write something rather cute and corny**

**May- I think it was cute!**

**Kiara- Yeah, I think so too.**

**Me- Aww thanks you two!**

**May & Kiara- You're welcome**

**Me- And I think some parts a pretty messed up 'cuz I tried to mix Drew's arogant with his nice personality **

**Drew- Yes and the result is a mess, like everyone can see**

**Me- *glares* the result is you**

**Drew- Whatever**

**Dan- So Rose, what are you writing next?**

**Me- I wanted to start a long story, but I guess I'll do another One-Shot because I'll be on vacation soon and you'll have to wait weeks till I update then.**

**Kiara- So you're making a One-Shot?**

**Me- Yeah, but I don't know if I'll finish it before I leave, but I hope so**

**Everyone but Drew- We hope so too**

**Me- Thanks guys, Drew?**

**Drew- What?**

**Me- Don't you have anything to say?**

**Drew- Fine, the story sucked**

**May- DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT! THE STORY WAS CUTE!**

**Drew- No it wasn't!**

**May- Yes it was!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May-Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes! Huh?**

**Drew- What is it May?**

**May- Why didn't Rose told us to stop?**

**Drew- Yeah and where is she?**

**Me- *comes back with some popcorn* Huh? Did you guys quit already?**

**Drew- Yeah, we wondered where you were**

**Me- In the kitchen as you may have guessed**

**May- Why?**

**Me- Well I was bored and decided why don't I see you two fighting whi****le eating some popcorn?**

**May- No, I mean why should we have guessed that you were in the kitchen**

**Drew- 'Cause she has popcorn duh!**

**May- Oh, I knew that!**

**Drew- You didn't**

**May- I did!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Me- Anyone wants popcorn?**

**Everyone but May and Drew who were still fighting- I do!**

**Me- Okay! *gives popcorn to them***

**Kiara- Well guys thanks for reading!**

**Me- Yeah and please review!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Me- Oh quit it already guys!**

**Drew- No!**

**May-Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Me- Ugh WHATEVER!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Kiara & Dan- Review guys**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Me- Would you two just quit fighting please?**

**Drew & May- No!**

**Drew- See, I was right**

**May- Ugh I didn't mean it that way, I said no to Rose**

**Drew- Yeah of course you did**

**May- I DID!**

**Drew- No you didn't!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**Me- Don't you get ever tired of fighting?**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes!**

**Drew- No!**

**May- Yes**

**Kiara- Apparently not**

**Me- Whatever guys, sorry for the two of them, you know how couples in denial are, they fight over absolute every little silly thing**

**Drew & May- *blush very hard* WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Me- Like I said, they're in denial**

**Drew & May- *blush***

**Me- Wow they quit fighting, I should've tried this before, anyway guys thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
